Adventure Of Spectacular Spider Man And Iron Man Doctor Doom Saga
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Continue from Magneto Saga.Green Goblin and Doctor Octopus had freed Doctor Doom from Yogthulu dimension and they're team up with Mysterio to steal the Arc Creactor of Stark Industries and Vibranium from Wakanda.Spider Man and his friends in team Avengers must stop Doctor Doom before it's too late.(This is season 4 of both series.)
1. Mysterio Return!

The crossover story of Spectacular Spider Man and Iron Man Armored Adventures

Disclamier:I don't own Spectacular Spider Man or Iron Man Armored Adventures

Chapter 1 Mysterio Return!

"BOOM!"

"Do you think you can defeat me?I'm Mysterio the master of all magical power!"Said Mysterio

"Wow!this guy is really crazy!"Said Iron Man

"Yeah I know."Said Spider Man and he's shoot web to face of Mysterio.

"He's all your Tony!"Said Spider Man

"Thanks Peter."Said Iron Man and he's shoot the laser to Mysterio and he's fell on the ground.

"Okay let's take him to the Vault."Said Spider Man

"Not so fast!"Said Green Goblin and he's throw a pumpkin bomb to them.

"Otto take him."Said Green Goblin

Doctor Octopus use his tentacle grab Mysterio and he's climb back on goblin glider.

"Let's go."Said Green Goblin

"Hey wait!"Shouted Iron Man

"Where did they go?"Asked Spider Man

"They're getaway again!"Said Spider Man

"With Mysterio."Said Iron Man

"Iron Man!"Shouted Black Widow

"Hey Black Widow and Hawkeye."Said Iron Man

"What's happened here?"Asked Hawkeye

"We beat Mysterio. Gobin and Ock arrive and take him out."Said Spider Man

"What did they're want from Mysterio?"Asked Black Widow

"I don't know. But this is not good."Said Iron Man

At Latveria in Doctor Doom's castle...

"Where am I?"Asked Mysterio

"In your new boss castle."Said Green Goblin

"Goblin!Octavius!"Said Mysterio

"And me."Said Doctor Doom

"Who are you?"Asked Mysterio

"I'm the ruler of Latveria. Doctor Victor von Doom but you must called me Doctor Doom!"Said Doctor Doom 


	2. The End Of Green Goblin

The crossover of Spectacular Spider Man and Iron Man Armored Adeventures

Disclamier:I don't own Spectacular Spider Man and Iron Man Armored Adventures

Chapter 2 The End Of Green Goblin

At Stark Industries...

"BOOM!"

"Tell me where's the Arc Creactor?"Asked Green Goblin

"Never!"Shouted Howard

"Okay Ock throw him out."Said Green Goblin

"Finally!"Said Doctor Octopus

Doctor Octopus grab Howard's leg and throw Howard out from his office.

"Dad!"Shouted Iron Man and he's fly to get his dad.

"Thanks Tony!"Said Howard

"Hey Tony!"Shouted Spider Man

"Peter!"Said Iron Man

"I see your dad was throw out. I come fast as I can."Said Spider Man

"What did Green Goblin want?"Asked Iron Man

"The Arc Creactor."Said Howard

At Arc Creactor's room...

"I think this is."Said Mysterio

"Let's steal it power."Said Doctor Octopus and he's put the drain with pail to absorb the Arc creactor energy and the energy is put in the pail for the energy.

"And we will have the energy for the armors of us except you Mysterio you're robot."Said Green Goblin

"And for Doctor Doom's armor too."Said Doctor Octopus

"BOOM!"

"Oh yeah but I think not."Said Spider Man

"ROARRR!"

"Easy Hulk."Said Jean

"HULK SMASH!"Shouted Hulk and he's jump to get Green Goblin and grab him and throw to hit the wall.

"Jean get Mysterio. Spider Man you get Octavius. I will destroy the drain."Said Iron Man

Green Goblin throw a pumpkin bomb to Hulk and he's go to stop Iron Man.

"Get out of my way!"Said Green Goblin and he's push him out of his way.

Green Goblin get the pail that have the Arc Creactor energy and jump on his glider and get Octavius.

"Goodbye."Said Mysterio

"Wait!"Said Jean

"They're escaped!"Said Iron Man

"Oh no they don't!"Said Spider Man and he's shoot the web to goblin glider and make it's explode.

"Are you hitting?"Asked Hulk

"Goblin!"Said Mysterio

"He's runaway now."Said Doctor Octopus

Doctor Octopus and Mysterio had escaped with the pail that have the Arc Creactor energy.

"Where's Goblin?"Asked Spider Man

"I don't know. But his goblin costume was at here and it was destroyed now."Said Iron Man

"So Iron Man who is Doctor Doom?"Asked Jean

Later at the harbor...

"At here."Said Norman

"Osborn."Said Mysterio

"Go get him."Said Doctor Octopus

Mysterio fly to get him and they're go back to Doctor Doom's castle. 


	3. Iron Patriot And Iron Octopus

The crossover of Spectacular Spider Man and Iron Man Armored Adeventures

Disclamier:I don't own Spectacular Spider Man and Iron Man Armored Adventures

Chapter 3 Iron Patriot And Iron Octopus

At Doctor Doom's castle...

"Here is your new suits Norman Osborn."Said Doctor Doom

"And you too Octavius."Said Doctor Doom

"Now I will called it Iron Octopus!"Said Doctor Octopus

"What about you Osborn?Iron Goblin?"Asked Mysterio

"I think to called it Iron Patriot."Said Norman

"Okay Mysterio I need you to help. You two go to Wakanda and get the Vibranium to me."Said Doctor Doom

At New York...

"Oh great we must fight with the most dangerous man on the planet!what a great day!"Said Spider Man

"Iron Man are you know how to defeat him?"Asked Jean

"Yes but we must be team to fight him."Said Iron Man

"Avengers this is the Black Panther. I need your help."Said Black Panther

"Avengers Assemble!"Said Iron Man

Later at Wakanda...

"Wow!"Said Spider Man

"Okay let's go!"Said Iron Man

"War Machine you and Rescue stay at the palace to protect it."Said Iron Man

"Spider Man you and Jean go to the Vibranium mine and protect it."Said Iron Man

"Understood."Said War Machine

"Be careful Tony."Said Rescue

"That's look like!"Said Hulk

"Doctor Octopus!"Said Iron Man

At Vibranium mine...

"Are you missed me?"Asked Iron Patriot

"Goblin!"Said Spider Man

"No the Green Goblin is the past. I'm Iron Patriot."Said Iron Patriot

"Oh yeah but I have the armor too."Said Spider Man and turn to be Iron Spider.

"You're think wrong to fight with me."Said Iron Patriot

Iron Patriot shoot the laser to Jean and she's fell on the ground.

"Take this!"Said Iron Spider and he's shoot laser to Iron Patriot.

Iron Patriot shoot the missile to him and grab and thorw him out from the mine. Iron Spider was knocked out.

"Don't worry I won't kill you for this time."Said Iron Patriot and he's walk back into the mine to get Vibranium.

Later...

"AHHH!what's happened?"Asked Iron Spider

"Iron Patriot was knocked you out!"Said Jean

"Aww man!"Said Iron Spider

"Iron Octopus was strong too!"Said Iron Man

"Wait!Iron Octopus?!"Asked Iron Spider

"You guys gonna don't believe this but he can beat Hulk!"Said Iron Man

"And they had stolen the many Vibranium from my kingdom."Said Black Panther

"Why Doom want the Vibranium?"Asked Iron Spider

"I don't know but it's not good."Said Iron Man

At Doctor Doom's castle...

"Good job Osborn and Octavius. Mysterio drag that thing to here!"Said Doctor Doom

"Yes sir."Said Mysterio

"What's that thing?"Asked Iron Octopus

"This is your new companion. It's name is Grey Gargoyle."Said Doctor Doom and he's put the Arc Creactor and Vibranium into Grey Gargoyle's chest. 


	4. Grey Gargoyle Return!

The crossover of Spectacular Spider Man and Iron Man Armored Adeventures

Disclamier:I don't own Spectacular Spider Man and Iron Man Armored Adventures

Chapter 4 Grey Gargoyle Return!

At New York city...

"BOOM!"

"Give up Iron Patriot."Said Spider Man

"I will get you!"Said Iron Man

"NOW!"Said Iron Patriot

Iron Octopus shoot the laser to them and captured them and give to Grey Gargoyle.

"Okay do it!"Said Iron Patriot

The Grey Gaygoyle touch Spider Man and Iron Man and they're turn to be the stones.

"Excellent Grey Gargoyle."Said Iron Octopus

"Now we need more one."Said Iron Patriot

At Helicarrier...

"Hulk are you see Spider Man and Iron Man?"Asked Black Panther

"They're go after Iron Patriot and Iron Octopus."Said Hulk

"But why they're so long?"Asked Black Widow

"BOOM!"

"Because they're turn to be the stones now!"Said Iron Patriot

"Iron Patriot!"Said Hawkeye

"And Iron Octopus!"Said Hulk

Iron Octopus shoot the laser to Hulk and go to fight with him.

Iron Patriot shoot the laser to Black Widow,Hawkeye and Black Panther and he's grab Black Panther to go with them.

"Octavius it's enough now."Said Iron Patriot

"No one who can escape Hulk!"Said Hulk and he's run follow Iron Octopus but he's shoot the laser to Hulk and he's fall on the ground.

"Okay it's your turn now."Said Iron Patriot

The Grey Gargoyle touch him and he's turmn to be a stone.

"Okay let's get back to Doctor Doom's castle."Said Iron Octopus

At Helicarrier...

"What's going on?"Asked Nick Fury

"Iron Patriot and Iron Octopus!"Said Black Widow

"And he's captured Spider Man,Iron Man and Black Panther to go with them."Said Hawkeye

"Where did they go?"Asked Nick Fury

"To the place called Doctor Doom's castle."Said Hulk

Later at Doctor Doom's castle...

"Excellent!for you three. Now let's make them alive again!"Said Doctor Doom and he's put them into the laser cage and return them to be alive again.

"What's happened?"Asked Iron Man

"I don't know."Said Black Panther

"Welcome to my castel."Said Doctor Doom

"Grey Gargoyle go and stand on that spot."Said Doctor Doom

"Doom what're you doing?"Asked Spider Man

"Get my family back!"Said Doctor Doom 


	5. Behold The Yogthulu Dimension!

The crossover of Spectacular Spider Man and Iron Man Armored Adeventures

Disclamier:I don't own Spectacular Spider Man and Iron Man Armored Adventures

Chapter 5 Behold... The Yogthulu Dimension!

At Doctor Doom's castle...

"Activated the portal."Said Doctor Doom

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Iron Man,Spider Man and Black Panther.

"Where're we?"Asked Spider Man

"Yogthulu Dimension."Said Iron Man

"Umm Iron Man what's that thing?"Asked Spider Man and he's point to the monster that behind the Black Panther.

"That's Yogthulu. The ruler of this dimension."Said Iron Man

"What're you doing here?"Asked Yogthulu

"I'm bring the precious three souls for you. And you must get my family back!"Said Doctor Doom

"Okay here the souls of your mother,father and the woman who you love."Said Yogthulu and he's give them to Doctor Doom.

The three souls turn to me Doom's parents and his fiancee.

"Mom!Dad!Valeria!"Said Doctor Doom

"Victor is that you!?"Asked Valeria

"Yes this is me."Said Doctor Doom

"What's happened to you?"Asked Valeria

"It's a long story."Said Doctor Doom

"How could we get out of here?"Asked Spider Man

"I don't know."Said Iron Man

"Maybe I can help you."Said Mandarin and he's fly to them.

"Gene what're you doing here?"Asked Iron Man

"I come to learn about this dimension."Said Mandarin

"So what have you learn now?"Asked Spider Man

"I have the known about the creature in this dimension it's only have Yogthulu and Energon."Said Mandarin

"What's the Energon?"Asked Black Panther

"The Energon are energy creatures that fly around in this dimension or live in the Grim Reaper suits too."Said Mandarin

"You're mean about the flying electric-ball?"Asked Spider Man

"Yes."Said Mandarin

"But you're wrong something Gene. Grim Reaper are the robots of Makluans."Said Iron Man

"I think in that way too untill I found out that the Makluans had invaded to this dimension too and stolen the many Grim Reaper suits back to Maklu-4."Said Mandarin

"Okay explain later and get us out from here."Said Black Panther

Mandarin release them from the laser cage.

"Umm I have one question?why Yogthulu doesn't attack us?"Asked Iron Man

"ROARRR!"

"The Grim Reapers!"Said Spider Man and he's shoot his web to the Grim Reaper's face and throw to the other snf the Energons are get out from the Grim Reapers chest.

"The Energon live in the chest of Grim Reaper!"Said Spider Man

"Yes but the Makluans had replaced them by the power cell."Said Mandarin

"You can't escape from my dimension. If you need to go you must get one soul to me in one hour."Said Yogthulu

"Okay."Said Iron Man

At Doctor Doom's castle...

"Hey you robot!"Said Spider Man

"I'm not a robot. I'm a true Mysterio!"Said Mysterio

"If you hear come and get him."Said Spider Man

"ROARRRR!"

"AHHHH!"Screamed Mysterio and he was captured by Yogthulu and go with him in Yogthulu Dimension.

"Okay let's go to kick butt of Doom."Said Iron Man

"No Iron Man you can't."Said Nick Fury

"Why?"Asked Spider Man

"He's the most dangerous villian in the world and he's under protection of us too untill he start to conquer the world that's the time when you can kick him butt."Said Nick Fury

"But we can watch him anytime we want."Said Black Widow

"For now we must let him live with his family before."Said Hawkeye

"But where Iron Patroit and Iron Octopus?"Asked Black Panther

"Hulk and Jean try to captured them but they're escaped again."Said Black Widow

"Let's get back to Helicarrier."Said Hawkeye

"Or go back to New York."Said Spider Man

"I think New York is better."Said Iron Man 


End file.
